Crybaby
by Dorthey Star
Summary: [complete] When Harry arrives at Hermione's house, he's slightly surprised to find that not only is Ron not there, but that Ron and Hermione have broken up. Harry helps her to pick up the pieces.


_Crybaby _

_by Dorthey Star_

**_To all Ron/Hermione fans because I feel sorry for y'all. You _****know_ that they won't end up together, right? -_*_**

Harry Potter woke up early, trying to remember his dream. Harry rolled out of bed. His trunk lay in the middle of his floor, packed and ready to go. One of Harry's best friend, Hermonie Granger, had invited him and Ron Weasley, his other best friend and her boyfriend, to spend the rest of the summer before their sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry at her house. He would be leaving July 28th and going on to Hogwarts from her house. Harry looked at his reflection in the mirror. Ever since his 4th year, Harry had tried to hide his thin lightning bolt scar. It was an ugly reminder of the death of Cedric Diggory. 

"Boy," came his Uncle Vernon's voice, "they're here!" He didn't sound as annoyed as he had been with the Weasley's, but then again Mr. And Mrs. Granger were Muggles. Harry dressed quickly and grabbed his trunk and Hedwig, his owl. Hermonie and her parents were sitting downstairs. Hermonie, Harry noticed, was dressed like a Muggle. She had on faded jeans and a scarlet and gold tee shirt and her wavy chestnut hair fell down to the middle of her back. Scarlet and Gold are Gryffindor's colors, Harry told himself laughingly. They hurried out to the car. In an hour they were at Hermonie's house. She had not uttered a word the whole trip. 

"I'll show you to your room," Hermonie said, sounding like a machine. Once they got into the guest room Harry spoke to her.

 "Where's Ron," Harry asked, looking around. They had a nice house. His room was pale blue. 

"Not coming." Hermonie said sinking into a chair. 

"Oh. What's wrong with you? You haven't spoken very much." Harry asked, sitting on the bed. 

"Ron," said Hermonie, tears starting to stream down her face, "broke up with me, told me he wasn't coming, and that I was ugly." Harry pulled Hermonie next to him on the bed and put his arms around her. She sobbed into his shoulder.

 "Shhh, Ron didn't mean that when he said you were ugly and you know that." Harry whispered. 

"What's all the commotion?" asked Mrs. Granger, coming to stand in the door way, "She's been crying non stop almost since she found out that Ron broke up with her. Well, I'll leave you two alone." Mrs. Granger left. Ron and Hermonie had been going out since the beginning of last year. No wonder she's crying so much, Harry thought, she'd had that crush on him for forever. Hermonie finally stopped crying. 

"I'm sorry," she said, a weak smile forming on her mouth, "I've soaked your shirt."

"That's okay. As long as it helped some." Harry smiled.

"I'm going to introduce you to some of my friends, from before Hogwarts. Change and I'll meet you down stairs." Hermonie left. Harry quickly changed shirts and went downstairs. Hermonie wasn't down yet, so he sat in a chair. Hermonie appeared a few minutes later. She'd washed her face and pulled her hair up. "Mum said that we could eat pizza at Ernie's Pizza Parlor. C'mon." Hermonie pulled him out the door. They walked down the street a little ways. "Here," she said, stopping at a red brick house, "is where Anna lives." They went up the walk and rang the door bell. In a few minutes a girl of sixteen appeared. She had curly black hair and a left blue eye and a right gray eye.. She was very pretty. 

"Hi Hermonie!" said the girl, "Anna's upstairs. I'll go get her." 

"Haley, this is Harry Potter. He's a friend of mine from school. Harry, this is Haley Jones. She's Anna's twin sister." Harry shook her hand and Haley went off. A few minutes later, Haley came back with another girl. The other girl looked exactly like Haley except she had a left gray eye and a right blue eye. "Their eyes are the only way to tell them apart," Hermonie explained. Harry nodded. 

"Hey Hermonie. Who's this? Not that jerk, Ron, I see." Said the girl.

"No, this is Harry Potter. Harry, this is Anna." Hermonie said. 

"So you're Harry Potter!" laughed Anna, "Haley and I had a bet going. I thought she was going to end up with you first, but, alas, Ron asked her first."

"Well, we were just stopping by. I'm introducing everyone to Harry." Hermonie said, "bye!" and they left. They walked a little ways down to road and came to another road and turned and walked down it. "I got all my friends when I was little and not allowed to cross the road. We're going to Nathan Arlington's house. He was my first boyfriend, from last summer, but we'd been friends forever." In a few minutes they came to a small square house with white siding. A boy with blonde spiked hair and tan skin was sitting on the porch playing a guitar.

"Hermonie!" he said when she came over there, Harry right behind her, "Who's this?" 

"Nathan, this is Harry Potter, Harry, this is Nathan." The two boy's shook hands. A little girl came out.

"Monie!" she shrieked with delight and rushed over and attached herself to Hermonie's leg. 

"Okay, Isabella, I'll take you inside," Hermonie said. "I'll leave you two to get acquainted." She disappeared inside with the little girl. 

"So you're Harry. She talks a lot about you." Nathan said.

 "Mmm," said Harry. 

"Don't tell her I said this, but she told me and Anna during Truth or Dare that you and that Ron dude were the two people that she most wanted to go out with, at that school of yours, whatever it is." 

"Mmm. She did go out with Ron- all last year. Then he broke up with her and she's heart broken." Harry said. 

"What?!" said Nathan, sounding shocked. "She didn't tell me. When did it happen?"

"I'm not sure, but sometime this summer. I just found out a few minutes ago." Hermonie came back out. 

"It was great seeing ya, Nathan, but we gotta run! Bye. C'mon Harry." Said Hermonie pulling Harry down the steps.

"Bye Monie! Bye Harry! Remember what I told you!" Nathan called, waving. When they were a little ways away, Hermonie slowed down. 

"What exactly did Nathan tell you?" she asked.

 "He told me not to tell you." Harry said. 

"What is it?" asked Hermonie, frowning, "If he told you not to tell him, then it's probably a lie so just tell me. Harry. Tell me. Now, before I have to hex you."

"You can't," said Harry laughing. 

"Sure I can, I have my wand with me and I know-" Hermonie started, but Harry interrupted. 

"Magic is not permitted on break." Harry told her. She blushed.

"Oh, yea. Just tell me or, the moment we get back I will hex you!" she recovered. 

"You wouldn't really, would you? I mean, I was assuming you were saving that for Ron, and you wouldn't want to lose twice as many points, no would you?" Harry was , casually putting his arm on Hermonie's shoulders. 

"I guess you're right," Hermonie said, putting her arm around Harry's waist and her head on his shoulder. God, she's beautiful, Harry thought, how could Ron have hurt her like that? Hermonie pulled away from Harry as they neared a house with five or six people sitting in the yard. 

"Hi Hermonie!" they all cried. One girl with blonde hair and brown eyes stood up and walked over to them. 

"Hiya! I'm Colleen Hayes." She said to Harry then to Hermonie she added, "So have you gotten yourself a new boyfriend yet? We ALL saw how close you two were walking!" Everyone laughed at that, including Harry, but Hermonie didn't. She only smiled weakly. 

"I'm Harry. Harry Potter." Harry said, shaking Colleen's hand. 

"Monie talks about you ALL the time," said a guy who had just walked up. He had ginger hair and blue eyes. Harry noticed, that Hermonie's eyes had gotten glazed over when he walked over, "Isn't that right, Colly?" They guy put his arm around Colleen's waist. 

"Yup. Harry, this is Norbert," Harry held back his laughs as Colleen introduced them, "We all call him Nor sometimes. Usually we just say 'Oi! You over there! Come 'ere!'" everyone laughed. Hermonie leaned against Harry. He could tell that she needed his support. Norbert, or Nor, was reminding her of Ron.

"I prefer," said Norbert, glaring at Colly, " to be called Luke. It's my middle name. This ditz over here," he motioned to Colly, "is my girl friend." 

"Harry," Hermonie whispered hoarsely, "lets go. Now." She sounded as if she was about to cry. 

"It was nice meeting you Colly and Luke, but we need to go. Good-bye!" he waved and they turned and left.

"Hey Harry!" Colleen called, they stopped for a moment, " Be good to her. Don't hurt her like that jerk Ron did. She doesn't deserve that."

"No she doesn't," Harry called out, "I won't hurt her," then to Hermonie he added, "C'mon Herm." They walked a little bit farther until Harry found a park. They sat down on a bench. Hermonie burst into fresh tears. Harry wrapped his arms around her as she dug her fingernails into his shoulders. 

"Why?" she cried, "why did I have to- to-" a sob broke her sentence. 

"Shhh, Herm," Harry murmured, putting his cheek against hers, "It'll be ok I promise." Hermonie's sobs slowly stopped, but she remained in place, sniffling from time to time. Finally she sighed and sat back. 

"I'm sorry for falling to pieces like this. It's just that Luke looks so much like Ron." Hermonie said, looking at her feet.

"Even his name was almost the same," agreed Harry. 

"I'm glad you're here, Harry." Hermonie whispered, to where Harry could barely hear it. 

"You're welcome, Herm." Harry said, hugging her. 

"Now," Hermonie said standing up and wiping her eyes, "you tell me what Nathan said on our way to Ernie's." They got up and started walking. 

"Nathan said that during a truth or dare session that you told him and Anna that Ron," Hermonie flinched at the name, "and I were the two that you would most want to date at our school." Harry told her. 

"They said 'at your school, what two guys would you most want to go out with'. I had to have two. What was I suppose to say? Ron and Malfoy?" Hermonie laughed. Harry joined her laughter, glad that she was able to laugh again. Casually, Harry slipped his arm on her waist. "Are you trying to tell me that you like me?" Hermonie demanded playfully.

"Maybe," answered Harry with a grin on his face as they reached Ernie's and he took back his arm and held the door open for her, "ladies first." Hermonie walked in. Hermonie stopped dead in her tracks. Ron was sitting at a table in the back.

"Harry, lets leave please!" Hermonie said urgently. Fred and George waved at them and Hermonie hid her face in her hands. Harry waved back and led Hermonie out. She sat down on a bench in front of the restaurant. "Why?" she moaned, "why did he have to be here? Here of all places!" At that moment Ginny Weasley walked out. 

"Is she okay?" Ginny asked Harry.

"She will be in a few minutes. Say, what are you all doing here? You live miles from here." Harry said.

"Dad has a meeting in town." Ginny said sitting down next to Hermonie. "What are you two doing here?" she asked as Fred and George came out.

"Hermonie lives here and I was visiting her. Ron was s'pose to be, too, but he declined after he broke up with Herm." Harry explained. 

"Broke up with her?" cried Fred.

"Yeah," said George, " I didn't even know that they were going out! No wonder he won't come out."

"They were going out all last year," said Ginny, "I thought he told you two." Ginny frowned. Hermonie suddenly sat up.

"Will you stop talking about me as if I'm not here!" she cried, her face was red and tear streaked. She collapsed on Harry. 

"We'd better get back inside. 'Bye Harry! I'll see you In September." Ginny said and they all went inside.

 "Is there another place that you want to eat?" Harry asked Hermonie as they stood up to leave. Harry had to put his arm around her waist to keep her standing. Without it, she would have fallen because she was sobbing so hard. 

"So, Harry," came Ron's cold voice, "you were waiting for me to break up with her so you could come here and rescue her and win her over, is that not it?" Harry turned around.

"I didn't know, Ron, that you broke up with her until I arrived this morning because she invited us to spend a while at her house this summer. Don't you remember or were you too busy breaking up with her and breaking her heart. Can't you see how hard you've made her cry? This is the third time today." Harry said angrily, then he added to Hermonie in a gentle voice, "C'mon Monie, lets go." Hermonie stopped crying and shook her head. 

"In a minute. Let me do something first." Harry watched in amused shock as Hermonie's slender figure walked up to Ron and slapped him hard three times, while cussing him out. 

"Hermonie, stop." Harry said, laughing. She finally walked back over to Harry. They laughed and walked off leaving Ron with a red hand print on his cheek. 

Disclaimer: Harry, Ron, Hermione, George, Fred, Ginny, and any other character from the HP books belongs to the goddess, J.K. Rowling. Mr. and Mrs. Granger belong to ME! But you can have them if you get your moose to fill out some highly complicated tax forms. I'm afraid that my moose has come down with a bit of a belly ache (some idiot tried to crave her initials into my moose's stomach with a toothbrush…not pretty) and llamas, though very talented, won't do the trick. Thanks!

Author's Note: I have had this written forever and I die laughing every time I reread it! I'm not a Ron/Hermione shipper (as you can tell) and I highly doubt that it would ever happen in the real series. I'm a bit of a Harry/Hermione shipper (it probably shows through in the story) but I also doubt that it will happen, to. I'm a die-hard Draco/Hermione shipper (all I have to say to all DM/HG shippers : "Hey, miracles do happen you know!") but (and I do hate to say this) I doubt that it will happen in the canon. Has anyone ever listened to flute music? I find it…beautiful. But then, it could be b/c I appreciate it b/c I play flute myself…Any flames will be stored and used to build a fire when the weather gets a bit colder…

Love Always, 

Dorthey "lazy little bugger" Star  
 


End file.
